


Will You Be My Girl

by thesecretdoor



Series: Will You Be My Girl? [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: After causing a fight between them, Ueda finds a way to make it up to his lover.





	Will You Be My Girl

Maybe he should just go home, he thought, glancing at the clock above the bar, it had been almost 11 hours since he’d stormed from their house, Uepi might be worried. He took his phone from his pocket, still nothing, it was odd that he hadn’t even tried to contact him, not that Taguchi would have answered anyway, he was still angry. Maybe Uepi just knew that he was wrong this time and was too proud to just apologise, he sighed, stashing his phone back into his pocket and went to begin another game of billiards.

They’d been fighting a lot recently, and always about the same thing, sex. Ok, he admitted to himself as he made the break shot, sometimes it was his fault, maybe he was a little insensitive trying to push Uepi to be the bottom when he knew he didn’t like it, and maybe he had suggested Uepi cross-dress for him just a few too many times, but damn it at least he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. He hit the next ball a little too hard and grunted in frustration, great, now his game was being affected by it too.

He was certain this time though that it was all Uepi’s fault. They’d been extra busy with work recently, both with the band and working on solo projects and as a result it had been more than two weeks at least since they’d last had sex, and now that they finally had the chance, Uepi had other plans. He hit the ball too hard again, sending it flying from the table, he looked around quickly but other than a girl giggling at him from the bar, nobody seemed to have noticed so he just picked it up and carried on with the game.

Tonight they were supposed to spend the whole evening together, it was rare for them to both have the whole day off together, but just this morning Uepi had informed him that a few of his old sparring buddies were back in town, so he’d be going out to eat with them instead. It’s not that he didn’t understand him wanting to see his old friends, but were they really more important than spending a rare, cosy, romantic evening with his boyfriend? It’s not like they’d moved to another country, they were only a few hours train ride away so it’s not like he couldn’t see them if he wanted to so badly.

It wasn’t even that he’d made plans with his friends, it was the fact that they’d already had this evening decided weeks ago, and now he was changing plans out of nowhere like it wasn’t even important, he didn’t even sound sorry when he’d broken the news to him, and people called _him_ KY?

Taguchi tried to push the thoughts from his mind, his playing really did suck, was it even possible to lose this badly when playing again yourself? He hurried to finish his game and pack away his things, he still felt wound up and like he could really use a stiff drink round about now. As he headed towards the bar he noticed it had gotten quite busy, but there was still one empty stool, just great, right beside that girl he’d thought was laughing at him earlier. He was a little worried maybe she’d recognise him, that would mean being polite and friendly unless he wanted to end up in some scandal newspaper.

He approached her from behind and asked politely if the seat was taken but she just shook her head, really great, a shy fan, that’s just what he needed. He plonked himself down and ordered a beer, refusing to look at the girl next to him, maybe if he just ignored her she would leave him alone. He took a sip of his beer when it was handed to him, and then he rested his chin on his arms, flat out against the bar surface.

He turned his head just a little to the side to get more comfortable and that’s when he got a strange feeling, the glass in front of the girl...that was the same cocktail Uepi drank, the bartender had even commented before how odd it was for a fancy cocktail to be ordered in a place like this. And really, why would a girl come alone to a dingy, smoky, billiard hall bar, to sit and drink cocktails?

His mind was still piecing this information together when a hand reached out to take the cocktail glass, his heart froze, he would know those scarred, calloused knuckles anywhere. He sat up slowly, turning his head to face her even slower, as though if he moved too quickly the mirage would shatter. Her head was tilted down, a waterfall of dark auburn hair covering her face, but Taguchi’s eyes went wide as she turned shyly to face him, fixing large doe eyes on his.

Taguchi was speechless, he just sat there, mouth agape, staring at the person in from of him. It was Uepi, no doubt about that, but his clothes...his hair...the make up...he’d been sat only 10 metres away from him for the last...half hour at least, and Taguchi hadn’t even realised...he’d looked over this way but he’d had no reason to even suspect that it wasn’t a girl sat there.

He moved his stool back a little to glance down, starting from the bottom and working his way up slowly, as if ingraining every tiny detail in his memory. From the high wedge sandals with thin dark brown straps wrapping around his ankles, his slim looking feet with the bronze painted toenails. He raised his eyes a little higher, taking in the long sleek maxi dress in tribal print, tied off with a loose brown belt at the waist and a woven waistcoat over his shoulders. The large feather earrings dangling from his ears matched the necklace that hung low, resting against the feminine curve of his chest, and a thin scarf was wrapped delicately around his neck.

He looked up to the face then, the plump lips painted a pale bronze to match the light bronze tinting on his cheeks and around his eyes. And the eyes themselves, ringed delicately in black with long thick lashes, accentuating the size and shape of them, the look of innocence in them, coloured with something else, as though seeking approval maybe. And the hair, Taguchi had seen Uepi wearing a wig more times than he could count while his hair had been short, but this was something else, the strands looked soft and natural, the length and the dark colour were perfect. He wore it down, but with the top front section pulled up into a bouffant, and the rest cascading down past his shoulders, a gentle natural wave curling the strands beautifully.

His eyes flickered back to the face, he’d always thought Uepi looked a little feminine but the sight before him was incredible, if he didn’t know, didn’t have infallible evidence that the person in front of him was a man he would never even suspect it, not for a moment. He looked into the eyes again, drawn to them, but then down at the lips as they parted gently, a soft, unbelievably female voice leaving them.

“I’m Tatsuko, it’s nice to meet you” and the head in front of him bowed slightly.

He could barely believe his eyes and ears, it seemed impossible...He’d always wanted to have Uepi dress up as a girl for him, just for fun because he thought he’d make a pretty hot girl, but this was more than he could have ever dreamed, he’d never expected to see him look so genuinely...female.

“Are you alright?” Tatsuko giggled, and Taguchi was amazed at the way Uepi managed to keep his voice so steady in what must have been an uncomfortably high pitch for him. 

He nodded his head once, quickly and then stuttered his greeting “I’m Junnosuke...you can call me Junno...”

“Then you can call me Tacchan”

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at the small smile playing on the lips before him “Tacchan?” he said, almost a question, as though he needed assurance that it really was, that it was his Tacchan. Most of the time he still referred to his boyfriend as Uepi, years of habit ingraining the nickname into his head, but when they got more intimate the name just sounded silly and he always reverted back to Tacchan.

Tacchan finally picked up the cocktail glass his fingers had been playing with and he smirked to himself before draining the last of it, placing the glass back to the counter.

“Care to buy a lady another drink, Junno?” he asked lightly and Taguchi was putty in his arms, he nodded feverishly, signalling the bartender who proceeded to mix another cocktail for Tacchan. Once the bartender left there was silence for another moment until Tacchan broke it “I noticed you playing earlier” and he nodded over to the billiard table “Having a bad day?”

Taguchi smiled lightly “Not anymore...Tacchan, you look really beautiful tonight...”

Tacchan blushed a little “Are you always such a flirt?”

Taguchi laughed and nodded a little, reaching out instinctively to take Tacchan’s hand but it was pulled away. He glanced up at Tacchan’s and was a little surprised at the coy, flirtatious grin there.

“One drink and we’re already at holding hands?” he smirked “Well if that’s as hard as you’re going to try...” and he downed the rest of his drink before getting up gracefully from the stool.

“No wait” Taguchi almost shrieked, reaching to grasp at his wrist. “Play billiards with me...”

Tacchan raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway “I guess I should give you a chance.” Taguchi nodded again, ordering more drinks before leading the pretty ‘lady’ to the billiards table. He set up the balls and ‘taught’ her how to play, loving the way Tacchan flirted with him, pressing in close to him and trailing featherlight touches along his arms, making him shudder. It was just billiards but it felt like dancing, like foreplay, he’d been hard since the moment their eyes met.

“Ok for this shot you’re going to need to lean right over the table” Taguchi said with glee, excited about the prospect of having Tacchan stretch out his beautiful slender frame, but his heart skipped a beat when, just as he leaned right over the table, Tacchan gasped, jaw dropping and eyes clenching tightly closed. “Tacchan, are you ok?” he asked slightly concerned.

“Junno” he almost moaned, pushing himself back up from the table and stepping back shyly “I’m sorry...I can’t...I can’t bend over...like that...”

Taguchi walked up close, reaching out a hand to stroke the soft hair at his boyfriend’s temple “It’s ok...what’s...” but he cut himself off, recognising the look in Tacchan’s eyes, lust.

It seemed like it had been years since he’s seen that look so unexpectedly like this, these days they had to plan sex, make time specifically for it and go through the motions of turning each other on, getting each other in the mood, so to see that look directed at him now sent a shiver down his spine.

“I think I just need some air” Tacchan finally said, eyes still dark and deep but a little apprehensive.

“Let’s take a walk...I could show you the gardens” he swallowed hard “I know how to get into the cellar here...” he knew from the look in Tacchan’s eyes that he knew what Taguchi was suggesting, and unexpectedly he nodded, licking his lips nervously.

Taguchi grabbed his coat and the small delicate shoulder bag Tacchan had brought with him and lead him out of the back door and into the cool dusk air.

“We could get in a lot of trouble if someone catches us out here” Tacchan whispered, excitement evident in his voice as he shuffled along on his heels behind Taguchi.

“I know” Taguchi replied deeply, already aroused at the thought of it. He located the entrance to the cellar and opened the door as quietly as he could, switching on the dim light before closing the door behind them. He lead Tacchan a little further into the cellar, until he couldn’t take the waiting any longer and stopped, moving him gently back against the wall.

He moved his hand up to loosen the scarf at his throat, loving the way Tacchan’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped, breath coming out shallow and shaky. He leaned in to kiss at it, feeling it bob again under his lips and he had to bite back a groan. He moved up, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Tacchan’s cheek and then turned his head slightly to press their lips together just once, before stepping back to take in the sight before him again.

“Tacchan, you look incredible” he said, voice gruff with his arousal. He ran his fingers through the smooth, silky hair of his wig “How did you do this?”

“I felt bad, about fighting this morning and I wanted to make it up to you...and I know you wanted me to do this...so I called Kame...and he put me in touch with Tegoshi...he’s pretty much an expert at this kind of thing...” he answered, a little nervously. “Do you like it?”

“Tacchan, I love it, there aren’t words for how I feel right now...”

“Then don’t tell me” and he looked up with his most innocent expression “Junno...show me...”

He couldn’t help the groan this time and he leaned in again pressing their lips together hard to try and alleviate the desire taking over him, but when Tacchan’s tongue slipped into his mouth it just dragged him under deeper.

He broke away panting, needing more, and he ran his hands down Tacchan’s sides, feeling the shudder through the smaller man’s body, before reaching lower, bending to drag up the hem of his dress. He slid it up slowly with both hands but he quickly realised there was something different and he groaned again, dropping into a crouched position to see better.

“You shaved your legs?” he asked disbelieving as he removed one hand from the dress to rub the smooth skin.

“A few other places too...” Tacchan replied, trying to smirk through his haze of arousal “Tegoshi was very particular about his ‘hair care routine’”

Taguchi groaned, come to think of it, he’d have noticed bushes of armpit hair sticking out under that waistcoat if they were there, his mind wandered to where else he could be talking about. He kissed his way up the inside of Tacchan’s leg as he continued sliding the dress up, groaning again when he reached his groin and noticed the underwear.

The thong he wore was stretched tight across the front, holding the defined erection in place, he whimpered with want, but was determined not to touch it, not to ruin the illusion just yet, but he allowed himself to look for a while, loving the way it twitched, stretching the hearts that decorated it, a patch of moisture already formed where the tip was.

He stood back up, slowly losing his resolve, especially with the way Tacchan was leaning back on the wall, whimpering gently, hips moving slightly in search of friction, hands holding onto his dress to aid Taguchi in keeping it up.

“Tacchan” he practically pleaded, hands already moving shakily to his belt. “I want you...please...I need...”

Tacchan nodded, eyes hungry though still a little apprehensive “It’s ok Junno, take me”.

He needed no more invitation than that, rushing to undo his trousers, he pushed them down, underwear too, before grabbing Tacchan and lifting him up, pushing him hard against the wall and pinning him there with his own body.

Tacchan groaned loudly, tossing his head to the side, and he wrapped his legs around Taguchi’s waist, hips jerking at the sensations. Taguchi groaned in response, kissing sloppily at Tacchan’s neck and shoulder, before moving up to lock their lips together in a searing cry of their passion.

He ran one hand down and under Tacchan’s ass, caressing the bare cheek for a moment before moving his hand up to the back of the thong, tugging it down enough to get access to where he needed it. He moved his hand back then to touch Tacchan’s rim, but was surprised to meet rubber there. He groaned loudly, running his fingers round what could only be the external end of a silicone butt-plug.

“Shit” he groaned as he tugged lightly on it, making Tacchan cry out “Tacchan, you’re such a kinky...” but he cut himself off with a groan as he tugged at the plug again, causing an involuntary jerk of Tacchan’s hips.

“Please” Tacchan moaned “Junno please, take it out, I want you inside me...”

He nodded, or tried to at least, he was having trouble controlling himself through his desire. “Just relax” and when he felt the muscles give enough slack, he pulled a little harder until he felt the plug slipping out of it’s own accord. “Tacchan...it’s so big” he groaned as he saw the size of the plug he’d extracted, granted it wasn’t as big as him, but it was bigger than he thought Tacchan would be comfortable with.

“Please Junno...” Tacchan moaned again “I’ve been wearing it for hours...I’m so horny. I want you inside me now”

“What about lube?” Taguchi asked, hanging on to his last shred of logic even through the feeling of Tacchan’s cock twitching against him through the thong.

Tacchan shook his head “Please, just do it...”

He gave it a moment more consideration, but when Tacchan practically sobbed another plea he couldn’t resist any longer. He hoisted Tacchan a little higher, while positioning his leaking erection , and then he let Tacchan fall back down, forcing his cock inside in one big thrust.

Tacchan’s loud cry of pleasure lit a fire inside him and he couldn’t hold back, he pounded his hips against Tacchan’s as hard as he could while the smaller man could do nothing but hold on to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued to cry out, mouth just inches from Taguchi’s ear.

It was unusual to hear such noises from his lover, Tacchan had always been more of a grunter, than a screamer, but then nothing about this night was as he expected. It was certainly the first time Tacchan had ever volunteered to bottom, usually he would fight the idea at all costs, but to offer himself up like that, and to wear a butt plug...it was beyond his wildest dreams.

It was unusual too for Tacchan to enjoy being bottom so much, usually he would just grit his teeth and take it for the few minutes it took until Taguchi was done, and then Taguchi would bring him off with his mouth. So it was a surprise to say the least when after only a few more quick thrusts Tacchan threw back his head, actually screaming as he came, untouched.

The squeezing pressure around his cock, coupled with the knowledge of what had just occurred sucked the last of Taguchi’s restraint from him and after one last hard thrust he stilled, spilling deep into Tacchan’s body as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him.

When he finally felt calm enough, he lifted Tacchan once more, slipping out of him before lowering him gently to the floor on shaky legs. They kissed slowly for a few minutes before Taguchi reached out a hand to ruffle the wig on Tacchan’s head.

“Come on, let’s go home”.

*** *** ***

Just short of 90 minutes later Taguchi was laying clean and refreshed from his shower, playing his DS as he waited for his lover to finish showering.

“I hope all of Tegoshi clothes can go through the wash...we made a pretty big mess of them...” Tacchan, the fully male again Tacchan said as he wandered back into their bedroom dressed in only a towel, his wet hair falling messily around his face.

“It was worth it thought right? You had fun?” Taguchi asked as Tacchan climbed onto the bed beside him.

“It was incredible...I didn’t even know I could come like that...I want to do it again though...” and as he slipped the towel from his body Taguchi couldn’t help but groan at how hard he was.

“See being the bottom isn’t all bad...” he began but stopped as Tacchan smirked, peeling back his pyjama bottoms before climbing atop him.

“True, but I want to see how it feels when I’m on top” and he stroked Taguchi a few times, bringing him to full attention before slowly lowering himself down, stilling for a few moments to adjust.  “Dressing up as a girl isn’t so bad either...”

“Mmmm” Taguchi mused “But you’re still far more beautiful like this, just you.”  
  



End file.
